


Pull Qtr 4 stmts, Review timeline for 2nd level, Find kick music

by deinvati



Series: AEDWQ Drabble Challenge 2020 [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: AEDWQ Challenge 2020, Drabble, M/M, Wordcount: 100, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deinvati/pseuds/deinvati
Summary: Pining and poetry. What two things in this world could go together better?  Oh, that’s right. Arthur and Eames.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: AEDWQ Drabble Challenge 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707421
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	Pull Qtr 4 stmts, Review timeline for 2nd level, Find kick music

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Honesty  
> Genre: Rhyming Couplets  
> Word count: Up to 100 Words
> 
> This drabble was beta'd within an inch of its life by the ever-fabulous and brilliant Flosculatory. It is good because Flos willed it so. My thanks, as always, to the best fic wife(wives) anyone could ask for.

He lies across the warehouse, dreaming;  
I fill this journal with our scheming.

But on this blank page truth is spilt;  
To counter the lies that we've built.

While I pen lines of loss and lust,  
We play at sniping and distrust.

I feel I see through his disguise,  
Yet his plush lips drop games and lies.

But who am I to demand truth?  
We've all avoided it since youth.

Would he see this note as a confession?  
Or would it only spark aggression?

So I'll keep my finger off the trigger  
'Til I learn to dream a little bigger.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] AEDWQ Round 2 Poems](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739825) by [flosculatory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flosculatory/pseuds/flosculatory)




End file.
